


The Start of a Bea-tea-ful Relationship

by asianfairyfloss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also this is kinda for Lance bday but also not a bday fic so yeah, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Happy Birthday Lance, I just love them so much and want them to be happy, M/M, This is literally just self indulgent fluff for my two best boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfairyfloss/pseuds/asianfairyfloss
Summary: Everyday at exactly 3 o'clock a jogger comes into Al-tea-n Coffee Shop for his regular order of a nonfat iced chai.Everyday at exactly 3 o'clock Lance's world stops for this regular that just so happen to jog his way into his life and his heart.





	The Start of a Bea-tea-ful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some short mindless fluff I wrote because I love Shance but also because of Lance's birthday coming up.
> 
> Not beta'd so if you see any mistakes you're more than welcomed to comment.
> 
> ALSO I didn't realize I couldn't have certain symbols so this poor fic has been deleted and uploaded way too many times my bad.

“You think he’ll come today?” Lance sighs dreamily while resting his head on the coffee bar. Pidge takes a moment to smack Lance’s hands from beneath his head causing the tall teen to bang his chin against the counter. While Lance cradles his chin and whines Pidge responds with,

“ _Noooo_. Of course, the jogger that comes every day around 3 to get a nonfat iced chai, is totally not going to come today.” Lance rubs his chin one more time before shooting a glare at the smaller teen.

“Look, let me have this. I have been single for far too long and the universe has blessed me with this one good thing that comes every day around 3 but who knows how long I’ll be in the universe’s good grace.” Lance sticks his tongue out before heading to the back to grab some supplies to stock the fridges. While grabbing a few milks and other liquids, Lance thinks back to the first-time mystery jogger (or Shiro, the entire coffee crew knows his name at this point but let Lance have his mystery okay) showed up at the coffee shop and proceeded to steal Lance’s breath and heart away. He only gets to daydream for a few moments before a familiar voice makes its way to where Lance is currently grabbing stock.

“Hey Pidge, great day outside huh?” Taking what he already has in his hands Lance quickly makes his way back to the front in time to see Pidge throw a cup his way not even bothering to write the order.

“I mean I guess. You know outside isn’t really my scene. I mean you’ve been coming here for months now and know us all by name, so I’m sure you know that me and the outside world don’t exactly mix.” Pidge laughs. Shiro takes a moment to blush and scratch the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I know but I figured I’d ask anyways. There’s only so much small talk I can make while catching my breath. So, how’s college going? Anything exciting happening?” Lance smiles at the blush before getting to work on making Shiro’s drink. Pidge could have made it but it’s become an unspoken rule (also known as, Lance pretty much nagged the entire coffee crew) that he would make Shiro’s drink every time he was on shift.

“College is college. I’ve been trying to hack into the system so we can have more free pizza days but it hasn’t been going very well.” Shiro lets out a full body laugh that causes him to stare.

“You laugh, Shiro, but they are serious about that.” Lance throws out before going back to finishing up the older teen’s drink.

“Oh, I know, but I feel like knowing makes me an accessory so forgive me if I feign ignorance.” Shiro laughs back. Lance can’t help but fall harder for him.

“As if anyone would call you an accessory. You’re like the whole damn outfit.” Lance winks while bringing Shiro’s drink to him. Shiro’s blush spreads a little more at the comment.

“Stop stroking his ego Shiro. He feeds off blushes.” Pidge jokes while nudging Lance in the ribs. Shiro takes his drink with one more chuckle before excusing himself,

“Thanks, you guys. It’s nice to know I can always count on you for a good time.” Shiro exits the shop, taking a quick sip in the process. Lance and Pidge say their good byes and wait for the door to close.

“Don’t say it Lance.” Pidge side eyes him.

“Well I mean he could always call me for a _good time_.” The younger teen groans before elbowing him once more in the ribs.

“You’re terrible. But hey, at least I finally wrote your number on his cup.” It takes a moment before Lance realizes what Pidge just said.

“Wait you did what now?”

“You heard me. I figured you’d pined for enough months and if you didn’t get your ass in motion someone had to.” Lance groans and slams his face in his hands.

“Pidge you just can’t do that to a guy. I would have worked it out eventually. Besides we don’t even know if he dates guys or if he’s single.”

“Actually, Hunk and I know for a fact he’s single because it’s come up in conversation. You do realize other people work here on your days off, right? The shop does exist when you aren’t here. And who cares if he doesn’t date guys, it’s a phone number not your hand in marriage.” Pidge rolls their eyes before going back to actually doing their job.

“One of these days you’re going to find someone that floats your boat, and when you do, I’ll get you back for this.” Lance mumbles, staring longingly at the back wanting to check his phone. All Pidge can do is laugh at his pain before telling him to stop grumbling and work like their being paid to do. Lance barely makes it the next couple of hours before he can go on his break and finally check his phone.

“I bet your $20 he texted you.” Pidge yells at the back of Lance’s head.

“You know what, I refuse to take a bet that I want to lose.” Lance laughs retreating behind the break room door. It takes him a full 5 minutes, that he honestly can’t afford, before he opens up his locker and takes his phone out. It takes him another 3 before he finally unlocks his screen to see 5 new notifications.

“Shit.” He mumbles before finally opening them.

> **UNKNOWN**  (4:15pm):  _Hey._
> 
> **UNKNOWN**  (4:16pm):  _This is Shiro._
> 
> **UNKNOWN**  (4:17pm):  _Shit, you’re still at work aren’t you?_
> 
> **UNKNOWN**  (5:30pm):  _So, I know you’re at work but I’m glad I finally got your number._
> 
> **UNKNOWN**  (5:45pm):  _Okay so again I know you’re working but I’m just going to go for it. Would you like to go out for dinner some time?_

Lance can’t help but smile and hug his phone a bit. He takes a second before first saving Shiro's number under ‘Baewatch♥ ’ and then thinking up a reply.

> **LANCE**  (6:09pm):  _hey yourself handsome._
> 
> **LANCE**  (6:09pm):  _god that sounded kinda douchey_
> 
> **LANCE**  (6:10pm):  _i swear i'm not that douchey_
> 
> **LANCE** (6:10pm):  _also i realize that is exactly what a douche would say_
> 
> **LANCE** (6:11pm):  _..._
> 
> **LANCE**  (6:11pm):  _dude im freaking out here and i want to make a good impression but i’d love to go out with you._
> 
> **BAEWATCH** ♥ (6:12pm):  _Lance! I’m so glad you responded I was worried you wouldn’t reply._
> 
> **BAEWATCH** ♥ (6:13pm):  _If it’s not too soon, I was wondering if you were free this weekend. For that date._

Lance smiles again before realizing his break would be over in about 2 minutes.

“Shit.” He mumbles.

> **LANCE**  (6:13pm):  _I’D LOVE THIS WEEKEND YES YES YES_   ♥♥♥
> 
> **BAEWATCH** ♥ (6:14pm):  _Great! Text me your address and I’ll text you later the time and what we’re doing._
> 
> **BAEWATCH** ♥ (6:14pm):  _I can’t wait to see you :)_

Lance gives his phone another fond smile before sending out one last text.

> **LANCE**  (6:15pm):  _i’ll text you after work._
> 
> **LANCE**  (6:15pm):  _see u this weekend cu-tea ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I do have social media accounts, not that I talk a lot on them but feel free to throw ideas and requests at me.
> 
> tumblr | starwarstears  
> twitter | harlotqueenn


End file.
